Break Room Discussions
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: A talk between friends leads to a well of deeper feelings. R/N. Rated T, spoilers for Match Made in Hell.


Natalia looked wearily at Ryan as he walked past by her into the break room.

Nearly tripping over his own thoughts, Ryan stopped himself before he said something as retarded as he used on Kate. Yet a tidbit escaped. "Still walking around in the lab coat? I thought your shift ended." Ryan said.

"Oh." Natalia laughed nervously. "It becomes like a second skin. You're still wearing yours." Natalia said as Ryan reached for a mug. A few awkward seconds of silence passed before Natalia spoke up. "Thank God you're okay." Natalia said.

"You know?" Ryan was slightly surprised by that fact.

"The gossip grapevine is faster and larger than you think, Ryan." Natalia said.

"Oh." Ryan laughed. Something hung around them, not allowing them to have a civilized conversation.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Natalia asked suddenly, glaring at Natalia.

"Excuse me?" The question hit Ryan smack over the head, and he needed a while to click in. Or not click in at all. Natalia's glare was almost accusatory… but there was another component to it.

Fear?

"Your job was to go and see if there was anything fishy going on there. You got that. The guy was a pimp. But still you had to go and snoop around, almost getting yourself killed." Natalia snapped.

"Guess it's in my nature to be nosy." Ryan tried to lighten the air. And failed.

Another silence overtook them. They were in a dear need of a subject change. Since most of Ryan's thoughts were still filled with today's events, Ryan couldn't think of one that didn't touch the case.

"Kinda hard to believe that someone would fall for one of those traps. "Find Your Perfect Match." Really." Ryan shook his head.

"Mm." Natalia nodded.

"Alright, what's going on?" Ryan asked, using the opportunity that Natalia had hit him with such a point blank question to use one himself.

"What are you talking about?" Natalia asked.

"Look- you're acting weird. It's bothering me. That's it." Ryan said with a small jerk of the head that meant something like "Swear."

"I don't want to think about what would have happened if it wasn't for Horatio." Natalia mumbled.

"So that's why you're acting like that?" Ryan laughed. Natalia looked at him like he was nuts. "I thought that it was be-" Ryan stopped himself before he spilled the beans about Natalia shooting at both him and Ryan. "Yeah no wonder men think that women are drama queens." Ryan laughed.

"Shut up!" Natalia playfully punched Ryan in the arm. Ryan smirked as he sipped his coffee, happy that he brought Natalia out of her shell.

"Be careful!" Ryan grinned. "There's no one home to go up and fix me after you bully on me for calling you a drama queen." Ryan leaned against the counter, Natalia's expression becoming a bit more serious.

"Yeah. Kinda surprising you still don't have a girlfriend." Natalia said. "You're a great guy, you deserve someone who understands that fact." Natalia reasoned.

"Like you." Ryan blurted. Natalia choked on her coffee, wheezing and gasping as she stared at Ryan, her eyes square from the slight pain in her throat and the statement that Ryan just uttered.

"What?" Natalia asked.

"I wouldn't mind you as a girlfriend." Ryan said. Natalia still stared at him frozen. The unfreezing started in her heart, and quickly made its way into her brain, supplying an answer. Natalia took a step to Ryan, her mouth nearing his left ear.

"Well, I wouldn't mind you as boyfriend either." Natalia whispered. Although, she did realize that what they just told each other was nothing more than fun. Well, at least, that's what Natalia thought before Ryan pushed her up against the counter, his lips against hers. Ryan deepened the kiss, Natalia running her finger through Ryan's hair as their tongues battled in a heated battle of desire. Truthfully, if they weren't in the middle of their workplace, Ryan would have made the move.

"DEAR GOD." A frantic voice sounded, forcing the two apart. There stood Eric, nearly tearing out his hair.

Natalia stood there dumbstruck, Ryan only being able to utter "Umm…". Eric just stared at them, before running a hand nervously through his hair.

"Save your explanations." Eric shook his head. "In the meanwhile, I'm just going to pretend that I didn't see that." Eric quietly backed out of the room, leaving yet another awkward silence hanging around them.

Natalia coughed nervously, Ryan's hands still on her hips. "Well then. He's going to be scarred for life." Natalia joked. Ryan smirked, still kinda expecting the slap.

Natalia leaned in for a quick peck on the lips, Ryan's hold melting. "That's one reason I can't figure out what would have happened to me if you weren't here." Natalia smiled, shedding the lab coat, and walking out of the break room.

"I saw Eric with the most confusing look on his face-" Calleigh said, walking into the break room, heading straight for the vending machine. Then she Ryan's "I'm floating" expression. "Am I missing something here?" Calleigh asked, her green eyes questioning Ryan.

"Nope! Nothing!" Ryan literary squeaked and shot out of the break room, almost running into Travers, and tripping Paula as she caught up with Natalia.

"Really Ryan." Natalia rolled her eyes. "There was no need to chase after me." Natalia clucked her tongue, walking to her car as Ryan followed her.

"I wasn't chasing after you." Ryan said quickly. Natalia gave him a quick "You aren't fooling me" look. "Anyways-"

"Anyways what? Are you going to ask me out on a date?" Natalia grinned.

"Well sorta." Ryan said. Was he really that transparent?

"Alright, I accept it." Natalia said, Ryan just staring at Natalia in awe. Natalia gave Ryan a quick kiss on the cheek before climbing into her car. Ryan blinked before turning on his heel to head towards his car.

The day may have been hectic, but it had been a good day for Ryan Wolfe

-0-

**BTW, if anyone cares, there's a chibi sketch of the scene when Eric scares them apart.**

**YUS I NOW 'DRAW' CHIBI. I PROUD. :)**

**R&R. :)**


End file.
